


Pageant Ready

by kaikim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, cis girl exo, pageant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikim/pseuds/kaikim
Summary: Baekyeon, Jonggeun, and Seohyun share a room while the compete in a beauty pageant. At night between events, they bond.





	Pageant Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2014, found it unfinished on my laptop, whipped up a quick ending, and here we are.

“I swear, that is the last time I wear a mini skirt for my dance routine. Shorts are just so much easier to maneuver in.”

“I think your routine looks great in either outfit; whatever you choose will be amazing. You always blow the pageant judges away,” Baekyeon simpers as she slides over to stand behind a seated Jonggeun, facing their reflections in the vanity mirror. One of the maroon straps of Jonggeun’s OBEY tank top slides off of her shoulder, not revealing much that wasn’t already exposed but causing heat to curl low in Baekyeon’s stomach anyway. Baekyeon leans forward, reaching over Jonggeun’s shoulder to take the soft bristle brush from the younger girl’s hands, pressing her chest against into her shoulders. 

She grins at the slight shudder she feels run through Jonggeun’s body and bears down harder, conscious that without her bra Jonggeun can definitely feel the press of Baekyeon’s nipples through the thinness of her sleep shirt. Starting at Jonggeun’s temple, she pulls the brush backwards through her hair to expose the soft curve of Jonggeun’s ear and earns a satisfied hum; she’s almost unconscious of her head ducking to mouth at the delicate flesh when a heavy weight flings itself at her side, knocking the brush from her hand and her to the ground.

“Ah, shit! Seohyun, what the hell; did you just body check me?” 

Baekyeon stands up slowly from where she was sprawled across the plush hotel carpet, one hand rubbing at her tailbone, glaring at the lanky blond standing in front of her in nothing but matching purple underwear. Seohyun stares down at her, expression impassive except for the way her eyes darken slightly at the flash of Baekyeon’s black panties. Baekyeon looks to Jonggeun for support and only sees the girl’s twinkling eyes and rounded cheeks in the mirror’s reflection, one hand covering her obvious grin.

“Stop trying to perv on Jonggeun whenever I leave the room.”

Baekyeon tosses her long, black hair over one shoulder and pushes her blue sleeves up to her elbows before crossing her arms, one hip popped. Her thigh length pajama shirt hitches up a bit higher, the white of the material complementing her pale skin; she looks good and she knows it. Just because she’s indignant doesn’t mean she can’t flaunt.

“Oh, shut up. Jonggeun likes it when I perv on her, you like it when I perv on you, everyone enjoys my perving.”

Jonggeun nods solemnly, her smooth brown locks bobbing. 

“It’s true, I do like her perving. I like it just as much as I like when you perv on me, Seohyun ah.”

Seohyun huffs and stands up straighter with both girls staring at her, waiting on her response.

“Well, yeah. But I also like the sounds Jonggeun makes when she gets perved on, and I like the faces Baekyeon makes when she pervs, so. I like a lot of stuff, and none of that is relevant to the fact that every time I leave you two alone in a room I come back to Baekyeon draped across Jonggeun.”

Seohyun’s pointing at each girl in turn, her hand gestures getting wider and looser as she goes on. By the time she’s done ranting the fine hair along her edges have escaped her ponytail holder and are curling around her face and her cheeks are vaguely pink. 

Jonggeun and Baekyeon share a sly look before focusing their attention back on the tallest girl in the room. Baekyeon glides across the carpet, and with every step forward Seohyun steps back. “Hey, h-hey now, what’re you doing?”

“Seohyun,” Baekyeon purrs the girl’s name, “are you trying to tell us that you want to watch us?”

“No! That’s not what I- I mean- look we have to be up early tomorrow; we’re all in the top 10 finalists. We need to sleep and-” she stops when she bumps into a warm body behind her, arms coming to wind her waist. She can feel Jonggeun nosing along her spine.

“Seohyun, it’s alright. You know we both love you; if you want us to wait for you before we start playing we will.”

Baekyeon drags her fingers down Seohyun’s stomach to trail along the lace waistband of her tanga, and leans forward to mouth at the bow between her bra cups. 

“Just tell me what you want Seohyunnie. Unnie will give it to you;” she looks up at Seohyun through thick lashes with a wicked grin, “don’t I always take care of my babies?”

Seohyun can’t help but gasp and whine high in her throat.

“Please, unnie. I want to watch…”

“Watch what, dear?”

“Finger Jonggeun so I can see.”

Baekyeon’s fingers disappear from her skin and Seohyun feels more than she hears Jonggeun’s answering whimper. She looks down to see the older girl’s slim fingers wrapped around Jonggeun’s wrists and then there’s another hand gripping at her own forearm. Baekyeon walks backwards to the bed, pulling both girls along with her, with a confident strut that gives away the many years she’s spent perfecting her walk. The first thing she does is push Seohyun to sit up against the headboard. She pulls Jonggeun to sit between Seohyun’s long legs and kneels behind the brunette.

“Undress her, Jonggeun.”

As soon as Jonggeun moves to obey Baekyeon strips out of her own shirt and climbs up on the bed behind her. Seohyun can’t seem to focus, eyes darting from where Jonggeun’s soft hands drag her underwear down her thighs to where Baekyeon is slipping the straps of Jonggeun’s tank down her shoulders. 

Naked against the sheets, Seohyun lifts her hips higher, presenting herself to Jonggeun. Baekyeon gathers Jonggeun’s long hair back away from her face, leaving her to kiss up Seohyun’s thighs freely, Baekyeon’s eyes concentrated on Seohyun’s ever changing expression. When her pink mouth falls open and her eyes flutter shut Baekyeon spares a glance to see Jonggeun’s mouth buried in the crease where Seohyun’s inner thigh meets her crotch. She tugs on Jonggeun’s hair slightly when the girl lingers too long in the spot.

“Ah, ah, no marks. The swimsuit portion is tomorrow.”

Baekyeon waits until Jonggeun moves, watches her full lips drag up to mouth at Seohyun’s stomach, before she looks back up at Seohyun’s face. The youngest girl looks frustrated, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. 

“Alright, Jong ah, give her a little break.” Baekyeon smirks at Seohyun as she speaks, but the smile softens as Jonggeun’s giggles fill the air followed by a sweet okay. The brown curls in her hold jerk taut as Jonggeun dives down to bury her face between Seohyun’s legs and Baekyeon rushes to give her some slack- a tension headache was the last thing anyone needed the next morning. Her focus on her concern for Jonggeun redirects back to the moment at Seohyun’s sharp cry. 

Jonggeun drags her tongue up the slit of Seohyun’s crotch and stops at the top to suck her clit into her mouth. As relieved as Seohyun sounds, Jonggeun looks like she’s enjoying it more, sucking in deep, shuddering breaths before reattaching her mouth to the younger girl’s leaking cunt. Her whole body is writhing as she tastes and takes and licks, full ass grinding back against Baekyeon’s stomach. Baekyeon braids Jonggeun’s hair shakingly; once her hands are free she scoots back to drag her palms down the expanse of pink cotton across Jonggeun’s ass. Three fingers slide between Jonggeun’s legs and Baekyeon grins when they come away dripping.

Jonggeun groans into Seohyun’s cunt, causing the younger girl to spasm, tongue flicking faster and harder as Baekyeon presses against her core. She tries to press her hips down, wanting Baekyeon to either slip a finger inside her or to slide her fingers up higher, but Baekyeon only draws her hands away. Before Jonggeun can whine, Baekyeon bites at her hip.

“Come on, baby, sit up for me.” Baekyeon works Jonggeun’s underwear all the way off and pulls the girl back till she’s sitting on her heels, legs spread wide. Baekyeon hooks her chin over Jonggeun’s shoulder and tries to catch Seohyun’s eye- she’s so busy whining over the loss of Jonggeun’s mouth though that she doesn’t open her eyes to look until Baekyeon pinches her ankle.

“Pay attention, Seohyunnie. What did you ask unnie for?”

Seohyun’s chest heaves as she catches her breath, trying to remember back through the haze of lust settled throughout her body.

“Uh, uhm, I want. I wanted to, to see you finger Jonggeun.”

“Good, good, baby, you remember so well,” Baekyeon coos, anchoring Jonggeun’s wiggling hips down with her hands. The middle girl is far more aware than Seohyun; she can already tell what’s coming and she wants, she wants so badly, little hiccupping pants escaping from the back of her throat. Baekyeon nips at her ear and pushes two fingers into her mouth. Jonggeun’s lips close immediately around the digits, tongue dragging across the finger pads. Baekyeon whispers “hush, I’m right here, but unnie only takes care of good girls. If you want it behave.”

Jonggeun stills in her arms, motionless except for her jaw working around the fingers against her tongue. Baekyeon grins at how obedient her sweet girl is and points it out to Seohyun.

“Seohyunnie, doesn’t Jonggeun listen well?”

“Yes, yes she’s so good.”

“Do you think I should reward her?”

“Yes, please. Give her your fingers, Baekyeonnie.”

Baekyeon shifts the hand gripping Jonggeun’s hip, slipping it down her stomach to settle right on her crotch. Her middle finger reaches out to dip into the warmth until it grazes Jonggeun’s clit and Jonggeun’s hips twitch. Her whole hand slips further down to cup at Jonggeun.

“How many fingers do you want me to start with Seohyun?”

“Two, push two in.”

“Do you think you can take two right now, Jong ah? Are you that turned on?” Baekyeon murmurs against the girl’s ear and pulls her fingers out of her mouth so she can answer.

“Yes! Yes unnie, I can take two, I can, please.”

“Take them both then.”

When Baekyeon pushes her middle and pointer finger in till the first knuckle Jonggeun keens high in her throat, and immediately rolls her hips on the talented fingers. Seohyun gasps at the display, the curve of Jonggeun’s jaw as she drops her head back to rest on Baekyeon’s shoulder.

“Seohyun, I’ve given her two. What next?”

Jonggeun’s eyes open slowly, half lidded as she stares down Seohyun, her gaze begging. Seohyun knows what she wants, and as much fun as edging Jonggeun is for all of them, they need to sleep soon.

“Baekyeon unnie?”

“Yes dear?”

“Make her come.”

Baekyeon fucks both fingers out and back into to Jonggeun immediately, quickly. She spreads her fingers apart and brings them back together, twisting and turning in ways that make Jonggeun’s body go taut in her embrace. Jonggeun’s moth is open in a soundless shout, broken up by quiet huffs of air. Seohyun drinks in the scene before locking eyes with Baekyeon over Jonggeun’s shoulder. The intensity in the older girl’s eyes isn’t anything she hasn’t seen before but it steals her breath every time. She knows she asked to watch, but the show they’re putting on is making her ache and she wants to participate.

“Unnie? Can I touch her too?”

“By all means, Seohyunnie,” Baekyeon answers, voice low, adjusting until she’s sitting v-legged with her thighs around Jonggeun’s hips. “Ask her what she wants.”

Seohyun crawls forward as Baekyeon leans backwards pulling Jonggeun with her. 

“Jonggeun? Can I play with you too?” Seohyun’s voice is simpering and sweet as she whispers in that way she knows both older girls love (the judges during her interview portions love it too).

“Fuck Seohyun. Sit on my face, please, please I want you in my mouth.”

Baekyeon pulls her fingers out, to Jonggeun’s loudly vocal displeasure, which only earns her laugh and a slap on the hip.

“Calm down, sweetheart. I’m only changing places with Seohyun.”

Baekyeon sets a pillow under Jonggeun’s neck before crawling around to the head of the bed. Seohyun slithers forward, kissing up Jonggeun’s neck as she moves toward her seat for the seeable future. She looks back over her shoulder to see Baekyeon getting into position, eyes focused between Jonggeun’s legs, and reaches for her phone to set an alarm to remind her to order coffee in the morning. It seems like none of them are going to be going to sleep anytime soon.


End file.
